I Never Woke Up In Handcuffs Before
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy NC-17 - Une soirée, des aphrodisiaques et des menottes...


**Disclaimers **: I do not own House, MD.  
**Spoiler **: Non, mais Kutner est vivant et Rachel n'a pas été adoptée  
**Commentaires **: PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL Si vous croyez que c'est les cigognes qui apportent les bébés, passez votre chemin... Voici donc mon premier NC-17 ( ouaaaais, sortez le champagne... ), ça peut paraître bâclé... Prévenez moi si je me débrouille très mal avec le NC, qu'on arrête le massacre tout de suite !  
Cette fic n'aurait pas pu exister sans ce morceau : www deezer com/listen-4969163 ( I never woke up in handcuffs before - Hans Zimmer ) donc, merci Hans Zimmer, merci Guy Richie, et merci Conan Doyle !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il regardait les gens discuter, plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. Assis sur une chaise en plastique qui était loin d'être confortable, il luttait contre l'envie irrésistible d'arracher la cravate qui comprimait sa gorge.  
Encore un gala de charité...  
Cuddy avait été formelle : s'il ne venait pas, il serait de garde à la clinique à perpétuité, et s'il n'effectuait pas ses consultations, restriction de la Vicodin.  
Chase et Cameron riaient bêtement en tapotant sur le clavier du piano, Thirteen et Foreman étaient introuvables ( Même si House avait une vague idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être... ) , Kutner s'ennuyait ferme et Taub s'amusait avec des infirmières.  
Wilson traina une chaise jusqu'à son ami et s'y posa. Après quelques instants de silence, il lui tendit des sachets de poudre grise.

« Tu t'ennuies, pas vrai ? »

House arqua un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ? »  
« Des aphrodisiaques. »

Le diagnosticien étouffa un fou-rire et prit les analeptiques.

« J'en donnerai à Taub... »

Il se leva, vida discrètement un paquet dans la première bouteille de champagne qui passait, et en versa dans des coupes.  
Il retourna auprès de Wilson et vit Cuddy parler avec un donateur, lui adressant des sourires aussi faux que les notes qui s'échappaient du piano pris en otage par Skippy et sa femme.

« Lisa chérie ! » beugla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, bredouilla des excuses agacées à son interlocuteur et vint se poster devant House et Wilson, qui affichait un sourire pincé.

« Lisa chérie ? Et puis quoi encore ? » lança-t-elle en haussant la voix, espérant couper court aux rumeurs qui circulaient déjà. En fait, elle était soulagée qu'il ne la libère de ce donateur plus que simplet, et qui semblait avoir oublié toute promesse de don au profit de son décolleté généreux, mis en valeur par sa robe rouge vif qui s'arrêtait sous le genou.

« Champagne ? » proposa House innocemment.

Elle s'apprêta à empoigner la coupe, mais stoppa son geste. « Hein ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Bah quoi ! » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Vous avez la gorge sèche non ? »

Wilson les quitta, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

« C'est pas normal que vous soyez attentionné... 'suis trop fatiguée pour me méfier, de toutes façons. »

Elle avala sa boisson d'une traite et retourna auprès des promesses de dons.

xxx

Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles du mécène, et avait l'impression que sa tête n'était plus que du coton. Et cette envie de sexe qui grimpait dangereusement...

« Eh bien, bonne soirée Dr Cuddy. »

La débâcle, enfin ! Elle tira d'avantage sur ses zygomatiques. En s'éclipsant hors de la salle pour reprendre ses esprits, elle croisa Wilson, complètement ivre.

« James ! »  
« Gn'hein ? »

Surtout ne pas lui sauter dessus... Les sourcils, fixer les sourcils... Surtout pas leur propriétaire qui gloussait.

« Z'avez vu Taub ? Z'suis sur que les z'aphrodidisiaques lui ont fait un effet de fouuuuuus... Et si v'croisez House, dites-y qu'y m'doit $200. C'est-y pas donné, la titite poupoudre grise ! »  
« Les... QUOI ? »

Ses rires stoppèrent net. Il avait magistralement gaffé. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et fit mine d'observer les nuages.  
Elle fit demi-tour et arpenta la salle de ses pas hésitants. Elle trouva House au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il plongea son doigt dans le mince stock d'aphrodisiaques et en avala une infime portion. Histoire de ne pas culpabiliser par rapport à sa sobriété.  
Il l'avait cherchée, il allait l'avoir.

Elle se posa sur la chaise vacante et murmura langoureusement à l'oreille du diagnosticien :

« Mon bureau, tout de suite, maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, sa main se fraya un chemin sous le satin de la robe.

« Yes mistress ! »

Ils quittèrent la salle discrètement, traversèrent l'hôpital sur les chapeaux de roue et s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle se tourna pour baisser les stores et il la plaqua contre la porte, suçotant et embrassant la peau de sa nuque. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise, suivi de gémissements satisfaits. Tandis qu'il caressait doucement son ventre, elle se retourna, colla son dos au bois et scella leurs bouches. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement, et elles débutèrent une danse langoureuse et brulante. Ils se déplacèrent vers la table, sur laquelle Cuddy tenta de s'asseoir, mais le diagnosticien la retint d'une pression ferme sur le sacrum. S'éloignant à regret de ses lèvres, elle lui enleva sa veste, s'activa sur la cravate qu'elle peinait à dénouer. Elle fouilla à l'aveuglette dans les affaires entassées derrière elle, saisit une paire de ciseaux et trancha sans hésitation le ruban de soie noire.

« C'était la dernière qu'il me restait... » se plaignit House sans conviction.  
« Je vous la rembourserai. »  
« En nature ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un baiser, puis déboutonna sa chemise ( ou plutôt : en arracha les boutons ) et l'envoya rejoindre la veste, suivi de son pantalon. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux aphrodisiaques, mais il ne ressentait aucune appréhension à l'idée de montrer sa cicatrice.  
Ils marquèrent une pause pour ôter leurs chaussures, puis le diagnosticien ré-attaqua la jeune femme, abaissant la fermeture éclair de la robe, laissant tomber le tissu par terre.

« Pas de soutien-gorge ? »  
« Incompatible avec un dos nu... »

Il se limita à une lente caresse sur ses flancs pour pouvoir l'admirer. Encore plus belle que dans ses rêves... Il saisit une cuisse, souleva la jeune femme, l'assit sur le bureau et n'épargna aucune parcelle de son corps de ses douces cajoleries. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa culotte de dentelle écarlate puis la fit glisser sur ses jambes interminables. Elle promena ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son boxer et fit tomber le sous-vêtement sur la moquette, dévoilant un membre fièrement dressé. House envoya valser les affaires de Cuddy sur le sol et coucha sa propriétaire sur le meuble. Il l'embrassa une énième fois, fit glisser sa bouche sur sa jugulaire, dévia sur sa clavicule et atteignit un de ses seins. Il prit le téton entre ses lèvres et le mordilla légèrement, tandis que sa main jouait avec son jumeau. Les gémissements de la doyenne l'encouragèrent à aller encore plus bas. Sa bouche rencontra son pubis et il prit longuement possession de son intimité humide. D'une voix rauque entrecoupée de soupirs, elle le supplia :

« Je te veux... »

Un doigt sur son mont de Vénus, son visage à hauteur du sien et son phallus titillant ses grandes lèvres, il souffla :

« Mot magique ? »

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Dans un long gémissement, elle lâcha un :

« Greeeeeeg... »

Il fixa son regard et entra brusquement en elle, lui arrachant un cri. Il se mouva lentement, puis alla crescendo. Elle se cambra et se redressa, plantant ses dents dans l'épaule ferme du diagnosticien. Il tint fermement ses hanches, lui imposant son mouvement rapide et profond. De par les aphrodisiaques, ils mirent peu de temps à atteindre l'orgasme et poussèrent à l'unisson un grand cri libérateur.  
Elle se lova dans ses bras, calmant sa respiration haletante. Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir et sentant son équilibre vaciller, il lui souffla :

« Rhabille-toi, je t'emmène chez moi. »

xxx

Lorsque Cuddy se réveilla, elle fut éblouie par des rayons de soleil. Elle grogna. Une douleur musculaire très suspecte persistait dans son bras. Elle tenta de bouger, un cliquetis métallique lui répondit.  
Menottée au lit !  
Elle se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre, et qu'elle était entièrement nue. Au bout de quelques contorsions, elle parvint à basculer sur le côté droit et tomba nez à nez avec House, dont le visage était fendu d'un large sourire. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La coupe de champagne, les aphrodisiaques, son bureau... Mon Dieu, son bureau... Continuer à jouer le jeu.

« T'en fais une tête, Lisa ! »  
« Je ne m'étais encore jamais réveillée menottée... »

Il se mit à rire.

« Ça te fait marrer ? Détache moi tout de suite ! »  
« Je crois que j'ai perdu la clé... »  
« Retrouve la ! » explosa-t-elle.  
« T'agite pas... Je vais être obligé de t'attacher le 2e poignet... »

Elle roula sur le dos. Il frôla son sein.

« J'ai une main libre, je peux encore te gifler. »  
« Hmm... Tu ne devais pas me rembourser ma cravate ? »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant le creux de sa mâchoire, faisant fi de ses sourdes protestations. Elle voulut le repousser lorsque sa langue toucha la sienne, mais son poignet libre ne l'était tout simplement plus. Il releva la tête, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.  
Elle était plus que consentante. S'il aimait la voir se débattre, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Pourvu que leur petit jeu dure toujours...

« Fais attention, je peux hurler. »  
« Ah non, j'aimerais pas... Je serais obligé de te bâillonner, et je ne pourrais plus t'entendre gémir mon prénom... »

Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Hier soir, tu te souviens ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu te souviens ? » insista-t-il en posant une main sur son entrejambe. Elle frémit.  
« Dis-le encore... »  
« Je... »  
« Lisa... »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et murmura sensuellement :

« Greg... »

Il eut un sourire satisfait et sa main quitta le sexe de Cuddy. Elle hoqueta et le regarda de ses yeux brillants de désir.

« S'il te plaît, Greg... »

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Il n'obtempéra pas.

« Greg... »

Il se déplaça vers sa gorge qu'il parcourut de sa langue tiède. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement mêlant plaisir et frustration. Il fit glisser le drap qui couvrait son buste, qu'il combla de voluptueuses caresses.

« Tes lèvres, Greg, tes lèvres... » implora-t-elle encore. Il décida de céder et l'embrassa, pour rompre le contact lorsqu'elle tenta de reprendre le dessus.

Il reporta toute son attention sur sa poitrine, qu'il caressait, embrassait et suçotait. Il griffa légèrement ses flancs. Elle tressaillit.

« Oh, Greg... »

Il jeta le drap au sol, ses doigts glissèrent sur son entrejambe, chatouillant son nombril au passage. Un coup de langue sur son clitoris gonflé suffit à la faire crier. Il se redressa. Elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, espérant le retenir. Il sourit. Il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. Elle se cambra et lui offrit son bassin, haletante. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il insinua deux doigts en elle. Elle ne put réprimer un long soupir, tenta d'attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Les yeux dans les siens, poursuivant son lent mouvement en elle, il souffla :

« Demande-le, Lisa. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Greg... »

Il accéléra.

« Viens... »

Ses doigts la quittèrent...

« Pitié, Greg ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

… remplacés par son phallus. Il entama des mouvements amples, qui les firent gémir tous les deux. Le diagnosticien amplifia le va-et-vient. Elle agrippa les barreaux du lit, perdant le contrôle, tandis que l'orgasme ravageait son corps parcouru de convulsions. Dans un cri puissant, il la rejoignit au 7e ciel et se déversa en elle. Il se laissa tomber, épuisé. Elle le secoua d'un gentil coup de genou.

« Tu as récupéré la clé ? »

Il l'embrassa et fit courir ses doigts sur ses bras, atteignit ses poignets légèrement cisaillés par les menottes.

« Je ne te détache qu'à une seule condition. »  
« Tout ce que tu voudras. »  
« Accompagne moi à Londres. »

**THE END.**

J'aime trop Londres pour ne pas faire une suite... Je vais profiter de mon voyage outre-Manche dans 4 jours pour l'écrire, in-situ c'est plus rigolo. Je vous ramènerai des magnets si vous êtes sages =D  
Voilà voilà :) Bisous all !

31/7/12 : Bon, eh bien, je crois que... cette suite a peu de chances de voir le jour, finalement. Désolée. Peut-être un jour...


End file.
